


That's Not Stiles

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pack meeting and someone notices something about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I said no Sterek, and honestly, this isn't. The only reason I paired it that was to get people's attention. The idea for this came from a Tumblr post where someone pointed out that Derek and Stiles haven't interacted at all this half of season three. So what would happen if Derek took one look at Stiles and said "That's not Stiles." 
> 
> I'm pretty sure that we, as fans, would totally lose our shit. I'm just sayin'.

The pack, because that's what they all were now, convened at Derek's loft, and it included everyone but the parents. Isaac and Allison were sitting on the main couch, doing there best to not touch each other with Scott just a few feet away. The Alpha in question stood by the window with Derek, both werewolves trying to calm down Kira, who was starting to have a minor meltdown from all this supernatural nonsense. Lydia sat on the sole chair, inspecting her nails and doing her best to ignore Aiden, who was hovering at her back. Ethan was close to his twin, but his attention was on the older wolf lurking in the shadows.

"Is he always that creepy?" Ethan asked, not taking his eyes off Peter.

"Yes." Came the unanimous response from the rest of the pack, none of whom even bothered to look over at the zombie wolf. Peter, for his part, just chuckled darkly and continued his staring contest with the other beta.

"Where the hell is Stiles?" Lydia finally snapped a few minutes later, her agitation rising on account of Aiden's eyes boring into her back.

"He said he'd be here." Scott answered, concern in his voice. As if his name had summoned him, the metal door slid open with a grinding sound and there stood the token human of the pack. Everyone's head swiveled in his direction as he stepped onto the concrete that rose above the rest of the living room.

"Sorry I'm late." Stiles answered. "Had to assure my dad everything was alright."

"That's alright." Scott answered his friend with a smile. "We just need to make sure that we have some clue to what we're doing. Everyone here was checked by the Oni, right?"

"Well, I wasn't." Allison offered. "But I'm not a supernatural, so..." She trailed off.

"I haven't been either." Peter offered from his place in the shadows. "But I only just got back into town. Should I be expecting a visit?"

"I'm not sure." Scott confided. "What do you think?" Scott asked Derek, as the wolf with the most experience aside from Peter. When the beta didn't respond, Scott turned to look at him. The werewolf in question was still staring at Stiles where he stood by the door, his brow furrowed even more so than usually. "Derek? What is it?"

"That's not Stiles." Derek responded, gazing at the human without blinking. Every head once again turned in Stiles' direction.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, trying to laugh it off. "Of course I'm me."

"Derek, are you sure?" Scott asked, staring in concern at his best friend.

"That's _not_ Stiles." Derek repeated firmly, his features slowly shifting to something more lupine. Ethan and Aiden already had their fangs out and their glow on, taking a step toward Stiles. Isaac, despite himself, also felt his eyes go golden and his claws slip out of his fingers. Stiles, for his part looked nervously around the room, glancing from wolf to wolf before his gaze settled once again on Derek. Making sure their eyes were locked, the fearful expression on Stiles' face broke and morphed into a smirk that wasn't just wicked. It was evil.

"Surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I will not be continuing this. It's a once and done that I wanted to put up before the next episode.


End file.
